


All Wound Up

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Do not post to another site, Light Bondage, NSFW Art, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Pike in yet another predicament? Oh no!





	All Wound Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/gifts).

A birthday gift, in so many ways, in so many takes on the phrase.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . if you're particularly observant, you might even figure out who's quarters he's in. >:3


End file.
